User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} Yay! first :P reanor 18:03, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol second!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) e. Lord Belar 01:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :This page has received so little spam its almost scary. --Shadowcrest 01:03, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Fifth? Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:03, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll fix that! Lord Belar 02:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :The signature goes in the pyramid, not at the end :/ Cress Arvein(Talk) 02:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's no spam pyramid, just a spam arrow. You disappoint me, Belar! I shall now proceed to signify my disgust by referring to you without your "Lord" title. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 02:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::...Most people do. :P Lord Belar 02:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Probably because you don't get no. (respect.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 02:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) IGN Hey entropy whats your IGN so I can give you the sephis sword, mine is Fear Drake (No surprise here) -- 02:07, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :There's a link to it on her userpage, but her ranger is Elena Gracewood. --Shadowcrest 02:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::It only told me her guild info, but ty. 02:18, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::O.o stupid me, I already have her as Lana Irving! 02:21, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I, uh, have IGN's scattered all throughout my Userpage...you could click on any of my Character images or just see their names >.> (T/ ) 20:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) "Black Widow Run" I'm not exactly sure how to do one, but i can try if you like. I UW Solo/Duo/Hero quite a lot, so I do get the basics. As i said, I can try if you want. Though not now, since I'm tired and ive been up since 6am.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :I could do it but the black widow run I used to do is out of date. Seeing as the fact that I used trappers to get to the Reaper. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 22:22, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you're talking about the nerf to the Spirits in the Trapper build, then a duo Trapper build doesn't even need those. Current team is a Echo-Dust Trapper, and a Spike Trapper with Arcane Mimicry... clearing the way to the Reaper is simple enough, I've done it, I just don't know how easy it would be to beat one of the quests. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:47, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::The quest needed to get the spider is easy to win with a trapper or 55+SS team, which are the main builds used out there. -- (gem / talk) 02:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::ProgR and I have done a few Black Widow runs with 600/smite. Ice Wastes ftw ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I want a Black Widow for one of my characters, I only wish I could run myself... I'd be stuck with Ranger secondary though, and one skill slot used up. A bit hard to do with a primary Assassin. :P :::::600/Smite you say? That doesn't sound too hard... I've got a character that can run Smiter, and I've got multiple guildmates and friends who run 600, so all I would need to do is find someone who needs a Spider... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC)